This invention relates generally to the winding of a moving paper web in sequence about two drums at the winder of a paper-making machine and relates, more particularly, to the transference of the moving web of paper from one drum about which the web is being wound to a second drum.
The winder of a paper-making machine with which this invention is concerned utilizes a rotating machine reel across which a moving web of paper is conveyed toward a first drum about which the web is wound. The first drum is positioned adjacent and cooperates with the reel so that rotation of the reel effects the rotation of the first drum. Normally, as the paper web is wound about the first drum, the web is maintained in a relatively taut, or tensioned, condition across the surface of the reel. In preparation of the transference of the web from the first drum to a second, i.e., empty, drum, the second drum is arranged in a superposed relation upon the reel so as to overlie the web of paper moving thereacross and positioned at a location disposed upstream (with respect to the direction of web movement) of the first drum.
Heretofore, the transference of the moving paper web to the second drum positioned as aforedescribed over the reel has been effected with a knife-like tool used adjacent the edge of the web and means providing a stream of air directable toward the web. More specifically, the knife-like tool is used to initiate a cut at a location substantially midway between the edges of the paper web, and the tension to which the web is exposed as it moves across the reel is sufficient to complete severance of the web from the initiated cut along paths extending outwardly along the web to the edges thereof. A stream of air from the air-providing means is directed at about the center of the web at the moment that the web is completely served so that the severed web end (situated on the upstream side of the path of severance) is urged by the air stream in the appropriate direction so that the severed end begins to wind about the second drum. The first drum is subsequently removed from its position adjacent the reel, and the second drum, while the web continues to be wound thereabout, is moved to the position previously assumed by the first drum. However, at high machine speeds (about 2600 feet per minute), this knife-initiation of the web severance is unsatisfactory. Moreover, the exposed knife presents a potential safety hazard.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for transferring a moving web of paper from a first drum to a second, i.e., empty, drum at the winder of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is well-suited for use at relatively high machine speeds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is devoid of an exposed knife.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.